It's always been you
by Starrwater
Summary: Reid likes Hotch. And Hotch doesn't have a clue. At least that's what Reid thought.
1. Of Me

**Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds, nor it's charaters. Sadly. But I do love the show! **

**A/N Finally! I know! Lol, sorry it's a short chapter! At least compared to my other story chapters! anyways...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>...Of Me.<strong>

I arrived to work about six thirty in the morning on Friday. The first thing I did when I walked through the doors was glance at Hotch's office. A smiled crept to my face when I saw his frame in the light that was online. I pulled the strap of my bag up over my head, then sat it down on my desk. I grabbed my mug, and walked over to the coffee machine. After pouring some into my mug, I was adding my sugar when Hotch came by.

"Morning Reid." He stated, in his normal voice.

"You too Hotch." I replied back nicely, trying to keep my focus on my coffee, not how handsome he was. Or how close he was to me either. "How's Jack doing?" I asked casually.

"He's doing good, had his first day of school yesterday." He answered, sipping his coffee.

After I had my five spoons full of sugar, I took a sip, to taste it out. I sighed happily, when it slid down my throat. _Just right._ I thought.

"How did that go?" I asked after tasting the liquid in my cup.

"He was excited. He went on and on last night about it. Took me an hour to get him to sleep." Hotch said, smiling.

"We've got a case." Stated JJ, as she came in the doors, followed by Morgan and Prentiss.

I was so glad to have the whole team back. JJ came back, when we were trying to find Prentiss's replacement. And then Prentiss came back, when Seaver got transferred to another team. Sadly that had to happen to get our family, but I think, she was happy about the move. I followed the team into the meeting room. Closely followed by Hotch. Once we were all seated around the table, JJ clicked the remote, which popped up some pictures.

"This case, isn't like any other we've worked on before. The victims, are all gay. I understand we've worked this kinds of cases before. However what makes this one unique is…"

"Their all genius's." Morgan finished, looking at his iPad, in front of him.

"What?" I choked out.

"Michael Jake, age twenty, had an IQ of one-hundred and sixty-nine. Joshua Coven, age twenty nine, IQ of one-hundred and ninety-one. And the third victim, was Becca Heinz, age twenty five, IQ of one hundred and seventy-three." JJ said, clicking the remote each time she stated a name.

"I thought you said, they were all gay." Prentiss stated confused.

"Becca was a cross dresser. She tried to date guys, but it didn't work out for her. She was made fun of a lot for being so smart. And she couldn't get a date. So she became a cross dresser. This is what she looked like, before she changed," JJ replied, clicking her remote. The picture showed a young beautiful girl, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked like she could have been a model. "And this is what she looked like after the surgery," clicking the button again. This time, the girl, had short brown hair, her figure wasn't as nice as before. She wasn't horrible fat, nor skinny. But more like she didn't care about her looks now.

"Is it just me, or do all this victims have something in common. Besides the high IQ's and being Gay." Rossi questioned out loud.

"Well each victim has…Oh my gosh." Garcia stated, looking at the before pictures. Then her glaze quickly turned to me.

"They almost remind me…" Morgan started off.

"Wheels up in ten." Hotch ordered, rushing out of the room, with the file under his arm.

"Of me." I stated, finishing Morgan's sentence.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY! And remember, the review button needs friends like you! R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Work Time

**Alrighty then, well here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Time<strong>

Twenty minutes later we were on the jet, heading towards Beaver Creek, Colorado. We had all just finished talking about what we knew so far. It was just past eight am now. By the time we reached Colorado, it would be close to ten. The plan was to check in, go to the station and start working. This time Garcia was with us. So the rooming was a little more different then normal. Morgan and Garcia would split a room. Prentiss and JJ were splitting the second room. Rossi was sleeping alone, in between Morgan's room and JJ's room. Leaving me and Hotch to share a room. The worst part, was that there were no couple room. Which room we were in, only had one bed. Which I was both excited and very nervous about as well.

"Reid!" Hotch hollered, causing me to jump. "Y-yeah?" I stuttered looking up.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, looking at me with confusion. "I said, you are to stay at the station, or near someone at all times. I do not want you alone. Not until we figure out why the unsub is killing this people." He said, when I didn't answer fast enough.

"Hotch, I'm capable of taking care of myself." I said, looking at the handsome man in front of me.

"I don't care, I don't want to risk it." He stated, turning his attention back to the case.

The rest of the flight was spent, talking and messing around. I made my way to the back of the jet. I sat down on the couch, pulling my knees up to balance my book. I had about ten pages before Morgan came by.

"You know he only cares about you. It's not because he doesn't think you can't handle yourself. Right?" He questioned, sitting down next to me.

"I know, but it just seems like it's the other." I answered looking up from my books. "If he trusted me like he does you, then he wouldn't make such ridiculous commands." I grumbled slightly. I was happy he cared and thought that I need the protection. Just about as much as I was mad about it all.

"Reid he does trust. You know that. We just feel more protective of you. You're the youngest. You're like our little brother. Even Garcia feels the same." He said with a faint smile at the Tech's name.

"But unlike Garcia, I have a gun. I know how to protect myself. How am I suppose to prove myself, if he won't give me the chance?" I asked, looking at the unit chief.

"By, listening." Morgan answered, giving me a smile, before walking away.

When we landed in Colorado, split up into three vehicles. Morgan and Garcia in one, Rossi and the other girls in the other and, me and Hotch in the last. We drove to the station in pure silence. I was going to speak, but didn't get the courage to do so. So instead I settled on staring out my window. Twenty after arriving, we were at the PD. I undid my seatbelt, and climbed out. We all arrived with in seconds of each other. The police department, was r smaller compared to some of the others we have worked at before.

We all walked inside. Hotch introduced us all to the chief. Then the chief lead us to the back room, where we would be working. I immediately got to working on the boards. Setting the maps up, along with the all photos from the case thus far. While I was working the boards, Garcia was setting up her system, with the assistance of Morgan. The others were all working on the profile, and gathering more clues from what we knew so far. Once everything was set up, Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss all went to the dump sites. JJ and Rossi went to talk to the families of the deceased victims. Leaving Me and Garcia to work in the station.

A couple of hours later, both teams returned back to report.

"Well, the dump sites are all deserted. And the bodies were found just dumped." Morgan started off.

"It was like the Unsub, didn't care how they were found." Prentiss added.

"As if, he didn't care what they looked like, or how they were posed. It almost seems like he thought they were garbage." Concluded Morgan.

"The families of Michael and Joshua didn't even know they were gay." Stated JJ. "And Becca's family had no idea she had a sex change. Although they did know she changed her name a bit. To make it more of a guys name."

"Instead of keeping it as Becca, she changed it to Beck. They knew that much, since she started to become a Tom-Boy, in her senior year of High school. But other then that, they had no idea." Added Rossi.

"They didn't even know she was dead." JJ finished, with a sad sigh.

"So if the families didn't know about the preferred sex attraction, then we can assume that the unsub is a friend. Or someone that knew their sexual orientation." Hotch finally spoke up. "I think as of now, we should get something to eat, then come back afterwards." He stated, standing up therefore making it more of an order. Rather than an option.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! I'm trying I promise!<strong>


	3. Good Night

**Chapter Three**

We had just finished, and were heading back to the hotel. We drove in silence, each of us all in our own thoughts. I was thinking about to get Hotch to agree with me sleeping either on the floor or couch. But I wasn't coming up with anything, to useful. When we pulled into the parking lot, we all got out of the vehicles, and headed up to the room. Rossi was the first through his. JJ and Emily were laughing, as they headed into their room. And Morgan and Garcia were smiling when their door closed. Hotch had the door opened, by the time the others were in closed. When we had checked in, we just placed our bags on the beds. Then left quickly to get to the station. After he quickly walked in, he started to unpack his bag.. I took my to-go bag off of the bed, and threw it, in the corner, and placed my messenger bag on the floor next to it. As Hotch continued to unpack, I looked around before deciding on speaking.

"Mind if I take the first shower?" I asked quietly.

"Go for it." He replied.

I grabbed my shower stuff, and headed into the bathroom. As I turned on the water, to let it heat up, before stripping down. Once I was out of my clothes, I climbed into the shower, and under the water. I washed my body, with soap first. I was standing there raising my self off, staring into space. When I realized what I was doing, I shook my head, and washed the soap off. I finished my shower quickly figuring Hotch would want to shower tonight as well. After my hair was washed, and raised, I jumped out, and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out, with a towel in my hand, that I was using to dry my hair. Once I was out of the bathroom, Hotch walked in closing the door behind him self. I heard him turning the water on. Figuring he was taking a shower, I waited a few moments, and grabbed my clothes, before unwrapping the towel.

"Shit! Sorry, Reid." Hotch was saying, as he turned his head. "I thought you were dressed."

"Hotch !" I squalled at the same time. I tried to wrap the towel around my waist again. But couldn't get a good hold of it. "What….what'd…" I tried to asked, but failed.

"I forgot to grab a towel. Are you descent?" He asked, still turned away from me.

"Yeah." I answered, finally able to get the towel around myself.

"Sorry." He apologized again, after grabbing the towel, and walking back into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed again, I quickly got dressed. I could still feel the slight ting on cheeks. As soon as I was dressed, I climbed onto the couch, and wrapped a blanket around my legs. I must have, fallen asleep sometime whilst reading.

"Reid." I heard someone say, while they tried to shake me awake. But my eyes would open all the way.

I only woke once during the night. And that was only because my blanket fell off. Once I had it over me again, I fell asleep immediately. When I woke up in the morning, I felt something, or someone, holding me.

My eyes flew open, and I quickly turned to see where I was.

"Morning." Huffed a very tiresome Hotch.

He moved his arm from around my waist, and rolled over.

"When did I get in the bed?" I asked, as I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"Last night." Hotch answered, pulling his clothes out of the closet. "You fell asleep on the couch. So I carried you and placed you in the bed."

"Oh." Was all I could manage. Not fully understanding why.

"Get ready, we've got to get going in a few." Hotch ordered, going into the restroom.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say, that I will try to update this story at least once a week. And it most likely will be sometime between Thursday-Sunday. Those are the days that are the least busy. But it all depends on what I have planned and going on Weekends. So thank you to all those who have been patient. <strong>


	4. Always Interrupted

**A/N Sorry for the wait on this chapter. It just didn't want to come to me. Also, sorry for the shortness. But I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are always a day maker.**

* * *

><p><strong>Always Interrupted<strong>

When they arrived at the station, everyone quickly got to work. I was still flustered from what had happened earlier this morning. Every time some one would address me, I flinched or jumped slightly. And I knew that they had noticed when Rossi decided to drag me to the side.

"Every thing okay Reid?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I asked.

"You've been jumpy all morning. Anything you'd like to talk about?" He asked.

"No, I'm…" I stated to say.

"We've got another body." Hotch stated, passing us, making his way to the vehicles.

Rossi and I glanced at each other, then took off after him. We were joined by Emily as well. We all piled into the vehicle. Rossi and Emily taking the back. Hotch driving. And me, next to him. In the front seat. We arrived at the latest crime scene with in five minutes. After getting out, we slipped on some gloves.

"Deserted just like the others." Pointed out Emily.

"The body's been dump as well." Rossi added.

"From here, you can't see the road. Which means no one can see you dumping the body." Hotch put in.

"Or your vehicle." I said. "It looks like, the unsub stabbed him…"

"Forty times." Stated the M.E. "Dr. Rice." He said holding his hand out.

"Do you know who found the body?" Hotch asked, shaking his hand.

"That young lady over there, did." He answered pointing to a girl who was leaning against a cop car, crying.

"I'll go talk to her." Emily said, already walking away from us.

"How'd she find him?" I asked bending down to get a better look at the body.

"She always comes through here, to take a hike. There's a path that ends up in a park near by. She drops her car off here, then goes on a hike." The M.E. stated.

"A lot of trees, around. She might have been close to the murderer, and not have even noticed." I said, looking over towards the girl. Just then my phone rang. "Excuse me." I said standing up and walking way. "Hello."

"Tell mama, how much you love me." Stated the cheerful voice of Garcia.

"What do you have?" I asked looking at Hotch.

"The victim's identity. One Josh Grayson." She stated.

"Did you…"

"Fax the stuff to the others? Yes. They told me you guys were out here, so I called you all. To let you know as well." She interrupted.

"Okay, thanks Garcia." I said, hanging up my phone. I walked back to Rossi and Hotch. "His name is Josh Grayson." I stated.

"He was planning on working with me during the summer." Stated one of the local police officers.

"You knew him?" Hotch asked harshly.

"Yeah. Officer Pepper." He answered as Hotch and Rossi shook hands. "He was a smart kid." He continued, looking at the body, though his emotions were hidden.

"Reid, did Garcia have anything else besides his name?" Rossi asked looking at me.

"Yeah, but she gave it to Morgan and JJ." I answered looking at the body.

"Well, she's really shaken up. Can barely get something out of her." Emily stated.

"Well, that's not much we can do here now. Let's get back to the station." Hotch ordered, shaking hands and thanking the other people.

The drive back to the P.D. was silent, most of us in our own thoughts. We pulled up, and jumped out with out a single word. As we reached the backroom, where JJ and Morgan were, Hotch went to talk to the chief.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN The next chapter should be up with in the next few days. Enjoy!**


	5. Note One

**First Off, just want to say SORRY for taking so long to update! It's been kinda crazy at home and in my life. But I will try to update again soon. No promises though. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

After about nine long hours of working the profile, we headed back to our hotel rooms. It was about eleven at night, and we had finished dinner four hours earlier. Now it was time for showers and sleep.

When Hotch and I got into our room, I went straight to the bed. While Hotch went to take a shower. I kicked my shoes off, and quickly changed into my pajamas. Then I climbed under the covers, and rolled onto right side so that I was facing the window and wall.

About thirty minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open. Shortly followed by the right side of the bed, sinking down.

"Night Reid." Hotch mumbled sleepily.

"Night Hotch." I replied, finding myself smiling a little to myself.

The next morning, when my eyes started to open, I felt warmth around my torso. I looked down to see what was causing the warmth. Only to find Hotch's right arm snaked around my stomach. Which made me smile and blush. I gently unwrapped his arm from me, and sat up.

"Whattimeisit?" Hotch asked, all of his words mingling together.

"Six thirty." I answered, grabbing my clothes, and going to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I exited, dressed, and ready for work. As I opened the door, I heard Hotch on the phone.

"Of course, thank you." He was saying, before I heard him close his phone.

"Another Body?" I asked, coming out.

"No. A note from the unsub. We've got to go. I'm going to finish up here. Get the team." He ordered, making his way into the restroom.

I nodded my head, and slipped my shoes on. Once I had them, I grabbed my bag, and cell. Then I walked out of our room. I went to the room across the hall, from mine and Hotch's, and knocked.

Rossi opened the door, already dressed. "We ready to go?" He asked, before realizing it was me in front of him. "Everything okay Reid?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, Hotch is just finishing getting ready. He wanted me to get the team down stairs.

"Alright." he said stepping out and closing the door. The I went to the room on the left, while he knocked on the girls door.

"Yeah?" Asked Morgan, looking down as he fastened his belt.

"Hotch wants us down stairs." I replied.

"Okay." He stated, turning around so he was facing his room. "Pen, let's go!" He called grabbing his jacket. "So Pretty Boy, how's rooming with the boss?" He asked with a smirk.

I started to blush, and was saved from answering, when Hotch came out saying 'Let's go'.

We arrived at the station, and quickly walked in.

"Agents!" Officer Pepper called walking towards us.

"Where's Chief Dallas?" Hotch asked looking at the officer.

"Hasn't came in yet." He replied. "But I've got that note for you." He stated reaching out, as if he was giving me the not. "It's addressed to you." He said when I didn't take it from him.

I glanced down, and looking at the envelope. Sure enough, it stated there in plain black in. My name. I took the note and walked away to read it in private.

_Dear Doctor Reid,_

_I've been watching you, since you've arrived. And I must say, I like what I see. Not to mention, that you have great taste in men. Agent Hotchner is one hot looking man. Best of wishes to you. Hopefully, you won't end up like the others._

_Your's Truly,_

_***Mystery Man***_

"Reid!" Hotch called reaching me. "What's the note say?" He asked his emotions masked.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to thank all those that have Add me to Favorite Stories, StoryAuthor Alerts, and For reveiwing! They make my day!**


	6. The Video

**A/N For those who have read the first chapter of For The Love Of A Daughter, I just wanted to say, I hadn't realized it was that short. And will be working on posting the next chapter today. And I will make sure it is longer then the first one. Sorry about that.**

**Now on to the story. ENJOY.**

**Chapter Six**

"Reid!" Hotch called reaching me. "What's the note say?" He asked his emotions masked.

"Nothing." I replied, stuffing the note into my back pocket.

"Reid. You're lying." Hotch stated accusingly.

"I am not." I replied back quickly. "It's just about calling my mother. She's been asking for me." I said as the lie came to my mind. "In fact…" I said having my sentence hang.

I walked by him pulling my cell phone out and dialing the hospital's number. When a nurse picked the line up, I asked for my mother. A few minutes later my mothers voice came from the other line.

"H-hello?" She stuttered into the phone.

"Hey mom." I answered smiling.

"Spencer?" She questioned. "Wh-why are you calling me?" She asked me softly.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." I answered. "Is that so wrong?" I asked softly, as if I was a child the question.

"N-no." She said.

I waited for her to say something else. But after a few seconds I decided she wouldn't. I was just about to say something when Morgan came up to me.

"Hotch needs to see you." He whispered walking away again.

Once he was out of ear shot, I spoke into my phone. "Mom, I've got to go. Something came up. I'll come visit when I can. I-I-I Love you." I said, hearing a small reply from her, before hanging up my side of the line.

I turned on my heal heading for the backroom. When I reached it, I almost turned back around. Before I realized only Hotch was in the room. I walked in closing the door behind myself. Once the door clicked Hotch spoke up.

"Coffee?" He asked his back turned away from me.

"No thanks." I replied, taking a sit in one of the chairs. "What's this about?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Just want to make sure you're okay." He answered turning to face me.

"I'm fine." I stated confused as to what was really going on.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled from the station. We both looked up to see Penelope running into the back room.

"Sir. You're going to want to see this." She mumbled setting her laptop on the table in front of me.

As she hit Enter on the keyboard. The rest of the team came rushing in.

She backed away, so the rest of us could see it.

The video started out black. Then there was a sound of movement in the background. When the camera finally came into the light, we were able to see a young man. Who was wearing a mask, though it was a little hard to tell at first. Most of his body was in shadows. His frame was about average. His body reminded me of Hotch's build.

"Agents. By now you've had four victims. But I've decided to up my game. You have until midnight to night to find the next victim before he goes missing. If I'm right, you should be able to do so. If not….well let's just say Good luck." Said the unsub. Then the camera went back.

When I was watching the video, it reminded me a lot of the Fisher King unsub. Who thought we were modern day Knights of the Round Table. Of course we aren't. We're just FBI agents. But even trying to explain that to the delusional was harder then expected.

"Morgan. I want you by Reid's side at all times." Hotch ordered, storming out of the room.

Everyone was looking at me. I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to him." I stated heading for the door. I heard Morgan walking by me. "Stay here. I need him alone." I ordered, walking out the door.

I started to look for Hotch, but so far couldn't see him with in the building. So instead I went over to one of the officers. I was about to ask one of them if they had seen Hotch when I heard my name being called.

"Agent Reid!" Called one of the officers from the near Chief's Dallas' office.

I walked over to where he was standing. "Yeah?" I asked once I standing in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen my boss. Agent Hotchner?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yeah I think I saw him walk outside." He answered closing the office door.

"Has Chief Dallas come in yet?"

"Not yet. I was seeing if maybe he left a paper around saying where he was going to be." The officer answered, before walking away.

I shrugged it off and headed out to find Hotch. I pushed the front door opened and looked right to left.

"Looking for someone?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for those who have been reading, reviewing, and alerting this story! They make my day! Hope you guys Enjoyed the chapter. And will be working on posting another chapter soon.**


	7. Where Is Here?

**A/N Like my other story, I've again decided to swich from Reid to Hotch. So you know what happens with both Reid and the Team. But it should be be like this for about the next three chapters. Then it will switch back to only Reid.**

**So whenever you see ***** in the next few chapters, it means P.O.V. switch.**

**Well here's the next chapter! I will be posting the next one soon as well. Now that the story is flowing more easily. ENJOY!**

**Where Is Here?**

As my eyes started to flutter open, I noticed a pounding in my head. I tried to recall what had happened before blacking out. I had been on my way to find Hotch, for ordering Morgan to watch me at all times. I needed to talk to him, to inform him, that I was very well capable of looking out for myself. I had talked to one for the police officers, who hadn't seen Hotch. But was wondering if the Chief had been in yet. Which he hadn't been. Nor had he called in sick or anything. Which had his team on edge. Just like it had me and my team on edge when Hotch didn't show up for work. When he got stabbed nine times by the Reaper.

When my eyes finally opened up, I was able to notice that I was in a basement.

"You're the geeky agent. Dr. Reid. Right?" Asked a male's voice, from somewhere in the room.

I looked to my right to see the Chief tied up against a pole in the basement that was holding the ceiling up.

"Chief Dallas?" I question, trying to see his face.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered in a sad voice.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, trying to move closer to him, but failing. I looked up and noticed my hands were tied up just like his.

"Don't really know. Every time he comes down here, he wears a mask." He answered.

_If the unsub is wearing a mask, there's a chance we'll get out of this._ I thought to myself.

"Where's your team?" Dallas asked shaking me from my thoughts.

"Last time I saw them, they were at your station." I answered truthfully.

He nodded his head in understanding, before leaning back and resting it against the pole behind his head.

I let my head fall forward. I was both grateful and ungrateful for telling Morgan to stay behind. Grateful, because it meant he didn't get hurt. Ungrateful, because it meant they didn't know who had taken me. Let alone that they wouldn't make the connection with Dallas.

I was starting to doze off again when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up to see, whom I assumed was the unsub, entering the room. He had my cell phone, along with some duck tape.

"Evening Gentlemen." He said walking over to Chief Dallas.

His voice sounded familiar. But I couldn't pin-point where I had heard it before. Besides the tape. But even then I was sure I had heard it else where.

"You're sexy boss man has been calling non stop." He stated in a voice of disgust. "So you're going to call him back. Give anything away, and you will die. Got it?" He clarified before pushing a button on my phone.

He placed my phone to my ear, and waited. After two rings Hotch's voice came through the other end.

"Reid? Where are you?" He exclaimed.

"Hotch, don't worry about me. I'm fine." I said not knowing what to really say to his question about my whereabouts.

"Reid, are you in trouble?" He asked seriously, and in a low tone.

"No." I answered, which was a half true. I was in any true trouble at the moment. But come an hour or so later, who knew if that would still be true.

"Will you be able to come back to the station?" He asked his voice hinting he knew something was up.

But before I could answer. The phone was taken from my ear. The unsub duck taped my mouth, before address Hotch. He put the phone on speaker.

"Agent Hotchner. Pleasure. So tell me. How's it feel to know one of your agents is gay? Or did you already know that? I mean you've worked with him for years. Surely you've known." The unsub smirked.

"Reid's not gay." Stated Hotch in a blunt voice.

"Don't be so sure about that." The unsub smiled.

"If you hurt him…"

"You'll kill me? Is that what you were going to say?"

"..."

"Thought so. You know it's sad when you can't figure out those around you. But I could. And trust me when I say, if you ever get Agent Reid back, he'll never be the same." The unsub stated, then he hung the phone up. Before taking the battery out. "Well looks like your team only has five hours to find you. Before that real fun begins."

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, throwing my cell phone across the room. Causing it smash into a wall. Making every member of my team, still here that is, jump.

"Where is he?" Morgan asked, guilt written all over his face.

"With the unsub." I answered hanging my head in defeat.

"We'll find him." Rossi said in a sure voice.

"He said if we Reid back, he'll never be the same." I stated.

"When. When we get Reid back." Rossi corrected me, laying a supporting hand on my shoulder.

"But he also said that we have until Midnight to find the next victim." Garcia stated, with hope.

"Exactly. On the video. He said we had until midnight to find the next victim. If not…." JJ trailed off.

"Good luck." Garcia finished scared.

"Wait a second. Something you said on the phone has been confusing me." Prentiss said.

"What is that princess?" Morgan asked using her nickname he gave her.

"Something Hotch said. And I quote. 'Reid's not gay.'" She answered looking straight at me.

"She's right. We've all worked with Reid for years. And we all know that he's straight. So why would he take…."

"Because Reid's not straight. The unsub is right. Reid's gay." Rossi stated bluntly.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one coming soon to a computer near you.<strong>


	8. Didn't See That Coming

**A/N Sorry this one took a little longer to write. I'm trying my best to keep them coming as fast as possible! But with life, sometimes things don't go as planned. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't See That Coming<strong>

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Morgan.

"You're kidding. We went on a date." JJ stated reminding us all of his 24th birthday.

"And what about the Celebrity he kissed and had a thing for?" Garcia asked.

"And Seaver?" Emily pointed out.

"All to make us think he was straight." Rossi answered.

"How do you know if he's really gay or not?" Morgan asked looking at the older man.

"Because. I do. I can't tell you. But since he was taken I think you all needed to know that the unsub was right. And that he did not make a mistake in taking Reid. Reid is gay. But that's all I'm telling you. If you guys want to know more. Then when we get him back, you can ask him. But not until then." Rossi stated sipping his coffee.

"Focus!" I yelled, bringing my team back to the case at hand.

When the unsub returned, some odd minutes later, he had brought us food, and water. He placed the food in front of us before pulling a knife out. He warned us not to try and do anything other wise we would be in trouble. And we wouldn't like the trouble he was talking about. Once he released us, he left the room. But not before informing us that we only had five minutes to eat. Of course that meant we had to eat. Not talk. Which meant that we wouldn't be able to come up with a plan to get out of here.

Once he was gone, we started to eat our food. No more then exactly five minutes later, the unsub came back in. I noticed that each time he entered, he was wearing his mask. Not once had he come in with out it on. Which had me thinking that either he wore it all the time so he wouldn't for get to put it on, or that he really did plan on letting us go at some point. The chances were the latter one of course though. No way was he really planning on letting us go. At least not with out a fight.

"I seriously hope your team will be able to find us." Stated Chief Dallas.

"Don't worry they will." I stated knowing that my team wouldn't rest until I was found. Of course they didn't know that Chief Dallas was actually missing. At least not yet. But I knew that they would figure it out sooner or later. Hopefully it would be sooner. Rather then later.

When the unsub came to get our plates, he was still wearing a mask. He gathered both plates and left with out a word. I wasn't expecting him to come back so soon. So when he came back in a few minutes later, I was shocked. At first I thought maybe he had forgotten something.

"Now, Agent Reid it's time to play." He said smiling. He pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Don't try anything. Or else." He threaten.

He untied the ropes from around my wrist. And then he pulled me to my feet. Once I was standing, He pushed me towards the door. We walked up the stairs, and through a hallway.

The fact that he hadn't blind folded me, meant he wasn't worried about letting me. Probably because he wasn't planning on letting me go.

We walked into a bedroom. At least what was suppose to me a bedroom that is. It was a bedroom. But by definition it meant that there had to a bed in the room. For it be called a bedroom. And this room did not have a bed. Instead it had a chair. That also had restraints on it. Completely confused, I took in all the details or the room. The window had black paint on it. So there was no way to look out of it. The floor was wooden, instead of carpet. The closet had it's doors removed. And in it were tools. No doubt they were used for torture, of some sort. The chair and floor were cleaned. So either he didn't spend a lot of time, blooding his victims. Or he cleaned up before the blood could stain.

"How are you holding up?" I over heard Morgan as Garcia.

"I'm not holding up." She answered in a sad voice. "I miss my junior G-Man." She sighed, leaning into Morgan.

Morgan wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Then he started to make her promises about bringing Reid back. I closed my eyes, forcing my brain to focus on the task at hand.

I had just gotten through the last victims life, when JJ and Emily came back in the room with dinner. They sat the food on the table, that was in the middle. With out a word, every one of us dug in. Of course that was only five of us. Since Reid was gone, and Rossi had disappeared to help look for Chief Dallas. Who had been missing all day. As we ate, we all did our own little thing. I was still going through the files. Morgan and Garcia were whispering over by where she had her stuff set up. Emily was looking at the boards in the room. And JJ was just staring out in space.

"Seems as if Chief Dallas is missing." Stated Rossi entering the room tired. "And a few officers, including Pepper, went home for the night. There should be a few others coming in to fill in their shifts." He concluded, taking a chair by me. Then he leaned in so that only I could hear him. "How's the team holding?" He asked pulling some food close to him.

"Garcia's on the verge of tears. Morgan seems like he's about to punch the next person who talks to him. Emily is calm of course. JJ isn't focused enough, if at all." I answered not looking at him.

"And you? How are you holding?" He asked, as I saw him looking at me, out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm f…" I stated to say.

"Aaron. Don't try feeding me that 'I'm fine' line. You know it won't work." He whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"Fine, I'm holding. I just want to get Reid back. And before something horrible happens to him again." I answered honestly.

"Don't worry we'll get him." He said, giving me an honest smile.

"He's ready for you." Said the voice that has been here all day.

"Good, now leave us." stated another voice. However this voice, I recognized with out seeing his face. The second he walked through the door with out a mask. I knew I was in trouble.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you to all those who have Viewed, and Alerted this Story, and Favorited it so far! You guys make me happy!**


	9. Note Two

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note Two<strong>

**Reid's P.O.V.**

"Hello Agent Reid. It's so great to see you. Sorry you've had to put up with my partner for the last little while. But you know how it is with work and all." Stated the man that just walked in.

"Officer Pepper." I stated with a dry mouth. I knew that there was something wrong with him. Though I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that he was the unsub. "Why, are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because, vermin like you, don't deserve to live. Besides, it's not like you have any actual family." He answered as he walked over to the closet.

Suddenly the other voice clicked in my head. Dr. Rice was also in it. Which explained why he hadn't flinched when he was near the last body. Also explained why Officer Pepper didn't so much show any emotions when he saw the body. He had killed the last four victims. Also according to Dr. Rice there were no traces with DNA, on the last four bodies. So either he was lying or there really wasn't.

"How'd you get Dr. Rice to help you?" I asked as the memory of seeing Dr. Rice at the station popped back into my head.

"Easy. The first victim was his step son. Michael had the tendency to go out with his gay friends all the time. At first Dr. Rice thought it was just friends from the basketball team. That is until he saw Michael making out with a 'friend' at home, one day when Dr. Rice came home early."

"And the other three?" I asked buying myself some time.

"Let's see after Michael there was Joshua. He was always getting picked on because he preferred boys over girls. Becca, well that was a true shame. She was such a sweet girl. If she hadn't had the sex change she would still be alive. Well maybe. And the last and finally victim, Josh. Now he was an honest god given gift. I hadn't even been planning on killing him. He wasn't gay, at least not fully. He was still in the closet. Though he wasn't totally against girls either. I'd see him with tons of girls. But well he just showed up at the wrong time."

"So you're not just killing them because their smart." I stated though I meant it more as a question.

"No. I'm killing them because they try to cheat God's will. And they think they're smarter then others. They're vermin just like you." He stated finally turning around from the closet. "Now sit, in the chair." He spat in a dead serious voice.

**Hotch's P.O.V.**

I as looking at the team trying to figure out what else we could be doing. Most of us were tired and worn out. Myself included. I was about to tell me to pack up from the night when one of the officers came in handing me a note.

_Agent Hotchner,_

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Time's wasting. _

I flipped the note over three times. As if that would help something else appear on the paper. Or make the words already on it, disappear. But nothing happened. The sentence stayed there. And nothing else appeared.

"Looks like he's taunting us."

I nearly jumped when I heard Rossi speak. I hadn't heard him coming up behind me. I turned to face the older man.

"We have to find Reid." I stated bluntly.

I didn't know what I expected Rossi to say or do. But all I got was a nod and his hand on my shoulder.

"We will." He stated giving my shoulder a tiny squeeze. Then he turned and walked towards the team. "Let's pack it up for the night guys. I think we're all tired, and need some rest. We'll come back in the morning." He stated as he slipped his coat on.

In response to his order, everyone nodded and started to gather their things. I was just staring at my teammates.

"Dave's right. We all need rest." Derek stated from behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder like David did mere seconds ago.

"Let's go." I stated ready to head out when something started to beep.

"Guys…" Garcia said in a fearful voice.

**Reid's P.O.V**

"Now, I think that should do it." Stated Pepper, as he put the knife away.

After ordering me to sit, he restrained me to the chair, before pulling out a camera and turning it on. Once that was done, he started to taunt me. By turning me on, and then by slicing me up every time I responded in a good way. If I didn't respond, he would simple try something else. Until he found out what turned me on. Then he would keep trying until I didn't respond. Once that happened, he would try something else.

Luckily for me, he hadn't caused to much damage to my torso. Though he did slice it up more then I would have liked. But not deep enough that I would lose a lot of blood, or enough that I would need stitches.

Once the knife was put back, he came over to the chair. Then he climbed on top of my lap. Where he leaned in and placed a kiss to my lips. A few seconds later, he climbed off and turned the camera off.

The rules of this game were simple. Don't say a thing, or I would die. And don't respond to his touch, or I would be tortured. Of course the second part was easier said then done. He only found two turn on spots. And that's only because I kept responding to them. Though I kept trying not to. But it wasn't as easy as I had been hoping. Since he dimmed the lights in the room. The camera was mainly recording dark figures. He hadn't spoken much, nor did he really make a lot of sounds.

He did however promise that my team would never find him, and if they did, then I wouldn't live to see the out come.

**TBC...**


	10. Dead Body Number Five

**A/N Here you go! EnJoy.**

**And again I own none of the Charaters From the Show Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Body Number Five<strong>

**Hotch's P.O.V.**

After the video played, I looked around at my team. Morgan was holding a crying Garcia, looking ready to kill someone. Rossi was studying me. JJ was trying to hide her tears and emotions. Emily's face was controlled, though her eyes said she was anything but calm.

"We can't leave now. Reid needs us more then ever." Garcia stated bluntly wiping her face with some tissues that JJ handed her.

"Baby girl, we can't stay here and work though. It's almost two in the morning. We're all tired." Morgan said trying to reason.

"But…"

"Garcia, Morgan's right. We're no good to him, if we can't think." Emily said with a soft smile.

"They're right. We need to get some sleep. Or else we'll be useless. We all want to help Reid. But we can't if we're not focused. And the only way to be focused is to get some rest. We'll be back before you know it." JJ stated hugging Garcia.

"With that, I think it's time to go. Don't you?" Rossi asked placing a supporting hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. We need our rest." I stated looking at my team.

With that stated, we piled into the two vehicles and headed to the Hotel. Once we got out, we went to our rooms with out a word. As I was unlocking my door, I felt some one come up to me.

"You know you don't have to sleep in there alone if you don't want to." Stated Rossi.

"I'm okay, thanks. Go get some rest." I ordered, opening my door.

"You too." He said before walking to his door.

Once I was inside, I closed the door, and quickly got in the shower. Once I was cleaned and dried, I climbed into the bed. Wishing that Reid was there next to me. I feel asleep picturing him laying next to me.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Time to get going. Unless you want to take a break for the day." Stated Rossi from the other end of the line.

"No I'll be ready in ten." I answered hanging up.

I got up out of bed, and quickly got dressed, and ready. Then I slipped my shoes on, along with my jacket. Then I got the keys to one of the vehicles and went down stairs. When I got down to the lobby, I saw my team all there, ready to go. We again spilt up into the two cars and drove to the station.

When we got into the station the next morning, Officer Pepper was in talking to the others.

"…I understand." He was saying, to the others. "I'm not sure who did this, or…."

"Officer Pepper?" Asked a lady in the back. "Are you sure?" She asked, her face tear stained.

"Mrs. Dallas, I am. I am terrible sorry for you lost." He said, as he walked up to the lady and pulled her into a hug.

I noticed my team exchange some looks before heading to the back room. Rossi clapped me on the back before following afterwards. When Officer Pepper let the lady go, he walked up to me.

"Agent, good to see you." He said holding his hand out.

"You too." I replied shaking his hand. "What's going on?" I asked letting of his hand.

"A few of our men, got a call last night informing them that Chief Dallas body was found, about four this morning." He answered, hanging his head.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the desert again." He replied. "I could take you…"

"Just get me the address." I replied walking away. I walked into the backroom where my team was. "Emily, we've got a body let's go." I stated, without entering the room all the way.

I saw her turn from JJ, and walk towards the door before turning around. I went back up to Office Pepper. He handed me a piece of paper with the address on it. Then we walked out of the building. We drove to the dessert in pure silence. When we arrived, we had to on the desert ground for about ten minutes. When we got the dump site, the ME was already there, along with the Crime Scene people. I turned the car off and climbed out. Followed by Emily.

When we reached the body, we saw the same ME from the last crime scene.

"Dr. Rice, good to you." I stated.

"Agents." He stated in unemotional voice.

"Oh my gosh. Is that…?" Emily asked her question hanging in the air.

"Sadly yes. It's a honest shame too. Chief Dallas was a good man." Dr. Rice answered in the same voice as before.

"Not all that good." Stated one of the officers.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking towards the man.

"He ended up leaving his wife." He answered.

"Only because he changed." Stated another man.

"Changed how?" Asked Emily.

"At first he started to cheat on his wife. With a guy. Shortly after the affair, he left her. Guess he realized he liked guys more. Or something along those lines." Answered the Second officer.

"Of course, no one knew, until his wife saw him at a bar with the said man." The first one said. "Once she saw them together, she met up with him the next day to get some answers about why he divorced her." He finished shaking his head.

"Better to have left her then to stay and lie." The second one stated bluntly.

"So he died because he's gay." Stated Emily.

"Just like the others." I finished.

**Reid's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I realized that Chief Dallas was gone. I looked around myself, trying to figure out where he had gone. I thought that maybe he was taken out, to get the same treatment I received yesterday. But then, that didn't click. Simple because I remember Officer Pepper talking to Dr. Rice last night. And how they were working the same shift. Though of course. One of them were to fake being sick to get home. Suddenly realizing that this might be the only time to escape, I started to try untying the ropes.

Some odd minutes later, I heard movement from above. Along with an angry voice. Luckily I hadn't gotten the rope to loosen. Which was also the downer of the situation. I heard some foot steps coming down the stairs that lead to the basement.

"I don't care. Do something anything. Lie for all I care. Just don't let anything slip. Or it will be your head and mine." I heard Officer Pepper stated. "Ah, hello Agent Reid." Time for round two?'

**TBC...**


	11. Here's Your Sign

**Sorry it's taken longer then normal to write this chapter! Been busy with Thanksgivings, and Family coming over, and going over to family. Happy Belated Thanksgivings! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Your Sign<strong>

**Reid's P.O.V.**

"Now, you remember the rules." Stated Officer Pepper, as he did the restraints on the chair. This time, he duck taped my mouth. Said he wanted to know how my body reacted, instead of my moans.

Once again, he sit the camera up, making sure he didn't catch his face in the video at all. Then he went to the closet and study his weapons. It felt like forever, of course it wasn't though, before he reached for something. Then he produced a round lighter. One that you would see in a car. Along with a smoking lighter. He flicked the smoking lighter on, the touched the flame to the round lighter.

"Now the fun begins." He said as he put the lighter to my shoulder.

I tried to cry out, but it didn't work with the tape over my mouth.

"Good." Stated Pepper.

After he put the lighter in his left hand, he climbed on top of my lap. Then he started to kiss my jaw, making his way down to my neck. Then he flicked his tongue out and licked the spot where my neck and shoulder join. I tilted my head back more. Which resulted in me getting burned again.

**Hotch's P.O.V.**

Emily and I made it back to the station about an hour later. Then we filled the rest of the team in. On what we had observed and saw at the latest Crime Scene.

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't the ME react? I mean if he knew the chief so well, why didn't he flinch or something?" Ask Penelope.

"Maybe because he's use to being around dead bodies." Morgan answered.

"So are we, but we still flinch from time to time." JJ stated, pointing out a good point.

"JJ's got a point. Doesn't make any sense."

"Unless his our unsub." Rossi supplied. "Think about it. We profiled that the Unsub would know the Victims. And that he or she would insert their selves into the investigation. He know at least two of the victims. His the ME that's been at all five crime scenes. And according to Hotch and Emily, he doesn't react to the bodies." Rossi stated.

"So lets cuff this son of a bitch." stated Morgan.

"Well first we have to check in with the Police." Rossi said placing his hand on Morgan's shoulder to keep him in place. "Where's Officer Pepper?"

**Reid's P.O.V.**

"There. Now that should do it." Stated Officer Pepper, just as his cell started to ring. "Hello." He answered, walking out of the basement.

I had gone through the torture for a full ten minutes. About five minutes in, he had removed the tape from over my mouth. But unlike last time, he didn't try turn on spots. He just kissed. Which was gross. But every time I wouldn't kiss back, I got burned. Every time I moaned, I got burned. Every time I got to carried away with the kiss, I got burned. There was seriously no winning with this unsub.

I glanced around myself to see if Chief Dallas was okay. But he still wasn't here. Suddenly realizing this, my stomach dropped, as I realized something else. They had killed him. Which is why he wasn't back. I sent a silent prayer that my team would find me in time.

"Well Agent, looks like we've got a problem. Well depending on how you look at it that is." stated Pepper as he came into the basement again.

**Hotch's P.O.V.**

"No! You've got it wrong!" Screamed Dr. Rice. "I didn't kill my stepson!"

"Then how did he die?" Yelled Morgan.

"I've already told you!"

It had been three hours since we brought Dr. Rice in for questioning. While Rossi and Emily were on their way to make the arrest, Garcia had found a connection. The first Victim was Dr. Rice's stepson for three years.

"Look, we can't help you if you don't talk." Rossi spoke. "Just tell us why you killed your son."

"I didn't." Hissed Dr. Rice.

"Well you don't seem all that upset that he's dead." Stated Morgan. "If I lost a family member…."

"Michael was never family! He was vermin!" Spat the ME.

"Vermin? Michael was Human!" Yelled Morgan as he banged his hands on the table. "And so were the other four Victims. Including Reid! Their human! Not Vermin! No if anyone is Vermin, it's you!"

I pulled my cell out hitting speed dial. "Rossi get him out of there now." I ordered when the older man answered his phone. Then I hung up.

"Derek, let's go. Leave him here to think about what's he's done." Rossi stated as he stood by the door.

It took Morgan a few minutes before pushing off the table and rushing out of the room.

I saw him and Rossi walk by the room I was in. I stared at through the glass. Dr. Rice relaxed some more once both my agents were out. I turned ordering one of the officers to keep him there. Then I headed towards the back room where my team was. I was just about to open the door when my name was called. I turned on my heel and went towards the front.

"Yes?" I questioned, approaching the Officer that called me.

"For you." He said with a neutral face.

"Thanks." I said as I took the package. I went to the back room. I tore off the small envelope that was taped on top. I took three pieces of paper out and read the first note. That had a number one on it.

_Agent Hotchner,_

_I think it's time for you to hear from your Agent. Unfortunately for both of you, I was standing over him. To make sure he didn't give you hints as to where he is. Wouldn't want you to find him before I was done with him._

Then I took out the piece of paper that had a two on it. I saw Rossi come closer from the corner of my eye. I headed him the first note.

_Aaron,_

_I know that we normal call each other by our last names. Unless yelling at the other from running towards danger. But I think it's time I tell you how I really feel. Aaron, I love you. I've loved you since the first time you hugged me. After the Hankle case. My love for you has grown over time. When you told me that you and Haley were getting a Divorce, I couldn't help but smile when I got home. I know it's rude and mean to be happy. Especially when you were so sad. But that was one of my greatest days. Every time I see how great of a father you are to Jack, my love grows even more. I know I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't. I rather have you as a friend then nothing. But since I don't think I'll live much longer, I thought it was time to tell you. I love you Aaron Hotchner. Always have, always do, and always will._

I folded that piece back up and shoved it into my pocket. Then I unfolded the third piece of paper.

_Wasn't that just sweet? You've got one suspect in custody. Let's see if you can catch the other before it's to late for you Agent. Best of Luck._

I throw the last note on the table and ran out of the room.

"Hotch!" Called Rossi, Emily, and Morgan at the same time.

I went straight to the interrogation room. I throw the door open, and slammed it shut.

"Here's how this is going to work! You're going to work with me, or you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison. Who were you working with?" I yelled.

"No one." Stated the suspect.

"Bull! Last time. Who were you working with?" I asked again still yelling.

"I told you. No one."

"I don't believe you. You didn't kill any of the victims. But I know for a fact that you are covering up for someone. Someone who has more control over you then you do over them. Someone who can either make or break you. Now who is it?" I asked banging my hands on the table.

"I didn't kill any of the Victims. You're right. But I'm not covering up for anyone either." Spat Dr. Rice.

"Hotch, I've got this. Garcia needs to show you something." Stated Rossi, who I hadn't heard come in.

I glared at the suspect for a good few minutes before leaving the room. I rushed to the back room, wondering what Garcia would have for me. When I got to the room, Only Garcia was there.

"Click enter. But wait until I leave please." She stated heading towards the door.

Once she left, I went over to her computer, and pushed the enter Button.

A video started up. There were figures. One of which was Reid's. I watched as the other burned Reid. Then after Reid tried to scream, the unsub climbed on top of his lap. After five minutes, I heard a faint sound of something being removed from skin. My guess was tape over the mouth. When the video was over, Reid's mouth was taped again. Then I saw the other figure move behind him.

"Hello Agent. By now you've received one suspect, and three notes. I'm giving you one chance to receive your missing Agent. Now listen Carefully. You'll have until Midnight. You and you alone will receive a call. Pick up on the second Ring. Not the first, not the third. I'll give you instructions on where to go from there. Make one mistake, and you will never see your agent again." Then the other person, started to kiss Reid on the neck and shoulders. Causing him to moan with pleasure. Suddenly the tape ended.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick thanks for all those who are supporting me, and this story. Along with my other stories! You guys make me happy! :) Next chapter Coming soon. I promise!<strong>


	12. Impossible

**Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible<strong>

**Hotch's P.O.V.**

When the video ended, I grabbed the other two notes that were on the evidence board. Then I went back to the Suspect.

"I understand that you don't want to give him up. But if you don't you could be facing a lot more then you'd like." Stated Rossi.

"I told you…..What's he doing here?" Dr. Rice asked venom in his voice.

"Rossi." I stated.

"Of course." Rossi replied, leaving the room.

I took the seat that Rossi had been sitting in. "Dr. Rice. I'm only going to say this once. I know you've got a partner. He's been taunting us."

"Bullshit." Spat the man sitting across from me.

I pulled the other two letters out. "Then what's this?" I asked casually as I placed the letters in front of him.

I watched as he read that second one that I placed on the table. The third one that I read.

"That jerk." Whispered Dr. Rice.

"Now since I believe you didn't actually kill any of those boys, I'm willing to make you a deal. But only if you help us get our Agent back. And only if and when we get him back alive. If he dies, so does the deal. If he lives, then so does the deal." I said glaring at the man.

"What's the deal?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

**Reid's P.O.V.**

"How'd they catch him?" I asked completely curious as to how they were able to catch one, but not both at the same time.

"Simple, your little Tech girl made a few connections. Now it's only a matter of time before they figure out where you are." He answered.

We were currently in a bedroom, I was tied up to the bed. With only my pants on. Officer Pepper was pacing the floor in front of the bed.

"I just have to figure out how to buy me some time." He said in a whisper. Which meant it was more for him then it was for me. Suddenly he looked up at me with a lustful smirk. "I think I have an idea." He stated as he pulled out his phone.

As he started to dialing a number, he walked out of the room. Saying something about a present, and being back. I tried to think about what he had been talking about. But I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was the letter I had sent Hotch. Telling him that I was in love with him. If I did come out of this alive, I would have to face him afterwards. Which wasn't something I was looking forward to.

How Officer Pepper had guessed about my crush on Hotch was a great question. I had no idea how he found out or knew. Considering no one on my team had found out. Well except for Rossi. But then he guess as well. And had asked me be about it. Asking if his eyes were playing tricks on him, or if I was really into men. Of course I wasn't going to lie to him. But I did make sure to ask him to keep it to his self. Which he had agreed to.

Sometime during my thinking, I had started to nod off. I wasn't even aware of how long Officer Pepper had been gone. But when I heard his voice coming from downstairs, I was barely awake at all. Once I realized what I was hearing, I snapped awake. Thinking he had come to kill me finally.

**Hotch's P.O.V**

As I was about to make a deal with Dr. Rice, Rossi came in saying someone was on the phone for me. I nodded and got up, walking out of the room. I walked to the front of the station, where an officer was standing.

"Agent Hotchner right?" Asked the man.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Officer Pepper just called. He wanted me to take you to another body. Said something about, only bringing you." He said, as he lead the way to his car.

"Did he say why?" I asked getting inside the car.

"Nope. Just said it was important." He answered as he started the car.

"Umm." I stated pulling out my cell phone.

"Morgan."

"Morgan, I'm meeting up with Officer Pepper, see if you or Rossi can get something out of Dr. Rice by the time I get back. Shouldn't be more then a hour. Two at the top." I ordered.

"Got it. Be careful, see you when you get back." He said.

I hung up my line of the phone call. We pulled up to one of the previous dumpsites. Once the car was parked, I climbed out.

"You coming?" I asked the office still in the car.

"No, I've got to get back. Chief Dallas wife, and husband are coming in to go through his stuff." He answered.

I nodded my head, and backed away from the car. He pulled up, flipping a U and drove off. I realized we were at the dumpsite of the fourth body. I was looking around myself when something hit the back of my head.

When I started to come around, I could smell, mold and dust. Which reminded me of a basement. Once my eyes were open, I knew I was in trouble. But it also meant that I was, about eighty percent of a chance, with Reid. I glanced around the room around looking for him. But he wasn't anywhere in the basement. Though there was another set of restraints, across from where I was restrained.

**Reid's P.O.V.**

"Well now that's that done, you can go see your man." Stated Officer Pepper, as he climbed off of me.

He undid my feet, and tied my hands together again. Then he walked me back to the basement. When he opened the door of the basement, I saw a sleeping Hotch. Leaning his head against the wall. His eyes closed, and his breathing short and small.

When Officer Pepper had me restrained against the wall again, I glanced at Hotch.

"Don't worry, I didn't drug him. He's of no use to me. Unlike you, he's straight." Officer Pepper stated, walking out of the basement.

This time, I got lucky. Officer Pepper hadn't done much damage to me. Mainly just tried to figure out where my turn on spots were. Along with what turned me off. Of course, he found a big turn on just before he got done. Which left me with a huge budge in my pants. I kept prying that Hotch would stay asleep until it went away.

Though having him so close to me, wasn't helping me at all. Considering the budge was getting harder and harder to ignore. Deciding, it might away, if I let my head fall back. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Trying to think of any and everything, but the man currently sitting across from me. Once I was able to focus on my breathing, I was able to nod off again.

"Reid….Reid….Spencer!" Hiss a voice.

"Mhmm…" I murmured, trying to ignore the voice.

"Reid, wake up." Stated the voice.

"Mmm….no…." I grumbled desperately trying to block the voice out.

"Reid! It's an order! Now wake up!" The voice hissed again.

"What?" I asked coming to my senses.

"Who's the other unsub?" Hotch's voice ask.

"Pepper." I answered, my head tossing from left to right and back again.

"What?" Asked Hotch.

**TBC...**


	13. About Time

**A/N Well I won't be updating to much, this month. Got a lot of different things. But the good news is this story is almost over! Well it's both bad and good. Lol about another 1-3 more chapters! Depending on what I can get out of them lol. But no promises on how many for sure.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>About Time <strong>

**Morgan's P.O.V**

"Has anyone seen Hotch?" JJ asked walking into the back room where the rest of the team was.

"No, he's been gone for a while now." Emily stated. Looking up from the case file. "Is Rossi still with the suspect?" I asked putting my coffee on the counter top.

"Yes." Answered Garcia from her computers that she was currently typing at.

I thanked the red head, and walked back out of the room. I made my way to the front to the station to see if any one had seen Hotch. Which of course no one had.

Then I made my way to the interrogation room. I knocked on the door, before poking my head in.

"Rossi, could I have a word please." I stated.

"Of course." He answered standing up, and walking over to the door.

Once he was through, I pulled the door closed and turned to the older man.

"Have you gotten anything from him?" I asked.

"No. Says that we wrote the notes to trick him." Rossi answered shaking his head.

"Umm. So do you think he's covering up for someone?" I asked pondering on who the other person was.

"Either that, or he's the only one who knows where Reid is." Answered the older Agent.

"Ummm…. Have you seen Hotch yet? He was suppose to be back." I asked finally.

"Nope. Sorry. Why?" He asked looking at me confused.

"He said that he was going to meet…." I said before running off to Garcia. "Baby girl!" I exclaimed bursting into the room. "Pull up Hotch's cell. Try to trace it." I ordered, rushing over to her side.

"Why what's going on?" Asked Emily.

"I can't it's been turned off." Stated Garcia after a few moments.

"Shit!" I hissed walking out again. I walked up to one of the Officers that were at one of the desk. "One of your Agents took one of our Agents to meet up with Officer Pepper early. Has he returned?" I asked the woman.

"Yeah, he's right…..Over there." She answered pointing towards a man at another desk.

"Where's Agent Hotchner?" I asked once I had reached the man at the desk .

"He should be back with Officer Pepper." He answered looking scared and confused.

"Well he's not. Do you know where Officer Pepper is?" Asked Rossi, while I took off towards the interrogation room.

When I reached the door, I throw it open, letting it close it's self.

"Officer Pepper." I stated looking at the man in the room.

"What?" He asked alerted, and worried.

That was all I needed. With that, I took off back towards Garcia.

**Hotch's P.O.V.**

"Reid look we're going to make out of here alive okay." Stated Hotch.

"I don't see how. Considering…." "Reid, stop. They'll find us in time." I ordered, knowing the younger man was scared.

His only reply was a sigh and letting his head fall forward. "Hotch, how can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because, they're our family. And they've never let us down. Not once." I answered, looking at the man who had expressed his most darkest feelings. "Reid, can I ask you, a personally question?" I asked.

But before he could answer, We heard shouting coming from upstairs. We both went completely still. Both of us holding our breath. Both of us hoping that it was finally our team here to help us. Of course that was more wishful thinking then anything.

"Clear!" I heard Emily say from upstairs.

"Guys, there's a basement." Stated Morgan.

I saw Reid's head snap up at his voice. Then he started to yell. "Morgan! We're in here! Morgan!"

Then the basement door flew open. And then three members of our team came rushing in. Morgan, ran straight to Reid, to untie him. While Emily came to help me. JJ stayed at the door.

"Where's Rossi?" I asked wondering where the older man was.

"He took Officer Pepper into custody." answered Morgan, who had his arm wrapped around Reid's waist.

"Come let's get you guys out of here." Stated Emily, who had her arm around my waist.

**Reid's P.O.V.**

When we got out of the house, Hotch and I got checked out. Then I was loaded up into the back of one of the ambulance. Hotch and the rest of the team went back to the PD to get things packed, and get Garcia. Then they were going to the Hotel to pack up there. Once that was done and I was checked out of the Hospital, we climbed onto the jet. To go back home for the night. It was only nine at night. And it wouldn't take more then three hours to get back home.

As I was laying on the couch, I glanced around the jet to see who was still awake. Morgan had his eyes closed, and headphones on. JJ was sleeping against a window. Emily had her head on the table in front of her. Penelope was sleeping against Morgan. Rossi was just barely falling asleep. And Hotch was looking at a case file. I pulled my book out to read. I got about half way through the book, before Hotch came up to me.

"Reid. I need to know if you really are…" he began.

"Hotch, I meant every word in that letter. And I rather we just go back to being friends. I rather hurt inside knowing I can't have you. Then to be transferred." I stated not looking at him.

"Well I'm afraid that neither one of those are going to be possible." He stated in a low voice.

I glanced up to look into his eyes. When I suddenly realized he was moving in closer. His lips touched mine, and my hand reached into his hair. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"I thought you were straight." I stated confused now.

"So did I. That is until I realized how much I loved you. When I said 'What I want, I won't get,' I was talking about you. Not Haley. Haley and I haven't been the same for a while. Not since I realized how much I was becoming to love you." Hotch stated with a faint smile. "She started to figure it out first. Then she pointed it out to me. Of course you're the first guy I love. And the last."

Then he leaned in for another kiss. In which I returned.

**Garcia P.O.V.**

I knew that Boss-Man and G-Man wouldn't do anything. Unless of course they thought everyone was asleep. But of course I wasn't going to be asleep when Boss-Man finally decided to confront Reid about the case.

I had my guesses that Reid was guy. Especially after he started to talk more and more about certain things only girls would talk about. Though I would have never guessed, not even in a thousand years, that Hotch was gay. Or even Bi. But when I peeked my eyes opened to see how the conversion was going, I saw them kissing. Reid's hand in Hotch's hair. Hotch had both hands on both of Reid's sides.

I gave a thanks to the gods above. Cause, only they know that both men deserve the best. And now they've found their heaven on earth. With in each other. I closed my eyes again, knowing that I was smiling.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, please. :) I love to hear from my readers.<strong>


	14. Keeping Secrets

**Here's another Chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping Secrets<strong>

**Reid's P.O.V.**

For the rest of the plane flight, Hotch and I sat next to each other. When we got closer to home, Hotch got up to wake everyone up. I was finally happy again in my life. I got the man of my dreams. Literally and figuratively speaking. I watched him move around, out of the corner of my eye. Once he was done, he sat back down across from Rossi.

When we touched the ground, and got out of the Jet, we split up into two groups. Morgan and the girls climbed into one vehicle. While Hotch, Rossi and I climbed into the second one. I was about to climb into the backseat, when Rossi told me to get into the front.

"You've finally together. Don't waste any more time being separated." He stated, smiling.

I gave him a small thanks, and smile. Then I climbed into the front seat. When Hotch glanced over, he gave me a questioning look.

"You didn't honestly think, I wouldn't have found out. Had you?" Rossi asked smirking. "I don't mind you guys being together. Just make sure to keep it low profile around work. Don't want to give Erin a reason to split the team up. Or you guys for that matter." He stated before looking out his window.

Hotch thanked Rossi, then turned the car on. Once we hit the road, he reached over and grabbed my hand.

**Garcia's P.O.V.**

"You've been unusually quiet. Everything okay?" Morgan asked.

I looked up, from my side window. "Of course my love. Why wouldn't I be? We caught the bad guy. Saved Reid and Hotch. And with in a few more minutes, we'll be back home. All is great." I answered Smiling.

Thinking that Reid and Hotch would tell the team about them, in due time. But as of right now, it wasn't my job, or business to say. And I wasn't going to. I knew that both men trusted all of us. With their lifes, and secrets. So I knew that they would tell us when they were ready to come out. Of course they would have to be quiet about it when we were at work. And on cases, but when they were at home. They were free to be their selves and do anything they pleased.

"Garcia, come on. You really are quiet tonight." Stated Emily from the back, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not the only one though." I stated pointing out that neither one of them were talking either.

"She's right. I think we're all just glad it's over, and ready to get home." JJ stated.

**Hotch's P.O.V.**

When we got to work, the team went straight to their areas. Rossi, Garcia and I went to our offices. While JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Spencer went to their desks.

As I was making my way to my office, I over heard Morgan speaking to Spencer.

"So pretty boy, need a ride?" He asked as he gathered his things up.

"umm…" Spencer started to say.

"Actually Morgan, if you don't mind, I was going to take Spencer home. We didn't a chance to talk much on the plane ride home." I stated making up an excuse to ride with Spencer.

"Okay cool with me." Morgan stated smiling. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said, making his way to Garcia's office.

"Well Em you up for a late night trip to the bar?" JJ asked looking at the brunette.

"Sure, want to see if anyone else would like to go?" Emily asked.

"Spence? Hotch? You guys game?" She asked looking at us.

"No, I'm beat. But if you want to Hotch, I can…"

"Nah, I'll take you home, then go home myself." I stated.

"Alright well see you boys later." Smiled Emily as she walked up the stairs towards Rossi's office.

Five minutes later, Spencer and I were in my car, driving towards my house.

"You're not taking me to my house are you?" Spencer asked, looking out the windows.

"Nope. You're coming home with me tonight." I answered. "Unless you rather go home." Thinking maybe he wasn't ready for sleeping with me yet.

"No, I rather not be alone tonight." He stated taking my hand in his.

_**Five Months Later**_

**Reid's P.O.V.**

I woke up, next to the man I have been with for the past five months. To the day. I looked over to the sleeping form, and saw Aaron still fast asleep. It was our weekend off. For which I as happy for. I silently got out of the bed making sure not to wake my lover. I made my way to the bathroom. Where I stripped my clothes off, and turned the shower on. Then when the water was right, I climbed in, under the heat. I stood under the water for a few moments.

I was still surprised that the team hadn't asked, or figured out about me and Aaron. It was nice to have kept the secret this long. It wasn't like it's really possible to keep secrets from each other. Since we pretty much live with each other. The team found out about everyone's past. Of course we never really bring the past up. Unless it's important. But that hardly, if ever, happens.

Once I was done, I climbed out wrapping a towel around my waist. Then walked back into the master bedroom. Where I saw Aaron still asleep. I smiled to myself as I glanced at his sleeping face. Then I made my way towards my dresser. And pulled out some clothes. I got dressed, then walked over to the bed.

I bent down, and kissed Aaron on the lips. I had just touched his lips with mine, when my phone rang.

"Reid." I stated, with out looking at caller ID.

"We've got another case." Stated Garcia from the other end.

"Alright, be there soon." I stated, hanging up.

I was about to shake Aaron awake when his phone went off. He reached over onto the night stand, and grabbed his phone.

"Hotchner." he stated in his tired voice. "…..kay, I'll be there soon." He stated before hanging up.

**TBC...**


	15. I'm BackWell kinda

I'm still here. I'm just currently with out internet, with out a computer, Working 6 days a week, in between moving between places, and getting ready for my child to come into this world. So all the money i am making, i am saving for baby stuff so i will have the nursery ready when my baby gets here. As soon as i have everything i need for both me and my child, i will be savin for a computer of my own, and then i will be posting a new story that will take us into the relationship of Hotch and Reid. THIS STORY IS DONE. HOWEVER...I am working on a 'part two' kind of story that will take us along the journey of the relationship.


End file.
